User talk:Raidra
User_talk:Raidra/Archive_1 User_talk:Raidra/Archive_2 User_talk:Raidra/Archive_3 User_talk:Raidra/Archive_4 User_talk:Raidra/Archive_5 User_talk:Raidra/Archive_6 Jay Raises Full, Two-Week-Old Trash Can Over His Head... Take that! P.S. Thanks for that video. It was everything I'd hoped it would be. I still can't believe she asked her that question, lmao. Jay Ten (talk) 00:28, July 13, 2016 (UTC) :Wow, I'm terrible at formatting with pictures. :Jay Ten (talk) 00:33, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "Clean Talk Page I See" Message I heard that geese as guard animals were most common in England as part of the police force. I can definetly see why. Another reason you shouldn't feed geese is that they make a lot of shit... Like they pump out two pounds of it everyday. The poop is also bad for the enviroment as it contaminates bodies of water like rivers, lakes, and ponds. Long story short, don't give a goose anything! I was going to work on my pasta last night but I had such a bad headache that I had no choice but to go to bed as soon as possible in order to make it go away. Hopefully, I won't have one tonight that's as bad but I'm not guarenteeing anything either. In the meantime, I can think about how to word the new part of the pasta. From what I understand, Pokemon Go is avaliable on the App Store and it is free to download though I think the best way to play it is to download the app on a smartphone since it's the device that's going to give you the most mobility. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 01:39, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Illin 2.0 Sorry to hear about how your mom is currently feeling, I hope she feels good when she's off of the medicene! Also I have seen a prayer cloth one time when I was young and I thought it was such a nice thing to see. (:^D <-- this is Humpty Dumpty! :D Luigifan100 16:27, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "Pokemon God Dammit Where's My Signal?!" Message I hate when that happens! Even when I turn on "Location" on my phone, sometimes it says "GPS Signal Not Found". I have no idea why this happens but it can be rather frustrating. Most of the time, when I'm outside, it seems to work fine. I think when I'm inside, the problem is more likely to happen. So I finally got around to starting on the second part of chapter thirteen! YAY! This is what I have so far: (Kristy rolled over and gradually began to sit up. She then stretched her arms up and yawned. "Alright, I'm coming." Kristy replied groggily. The episode then cut to Kristy and her dad walking down the stairs. As they were making their way down the stairwell, Kristy had missed a couple of steps and went tumbling down the stairs. When Kristy made it to the bottom, she began groaning loudly and could barely move any of her limbs. "Kristy, are you okay?!" Kristy's parents yelled as they began to surround her.) This might be a silly question but if somebody were at your house and they fell down the stairs without falling unconcious or having any severe injuries besides soreness and a few bruises, what would be the most logical thing to do? Would you send them to the hospital, lay them down on a couch or something, or some other solution? I ask this because the parents in this Haunting Hour episode are more logical compared to others and I want to show that in this part. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 19:35, July 13, 2016 (UTC) :Skel's a bit busy so I hope you don't mind me boning in (wait, that sounds dirty... forget I said that and assume I made another skeleton related pun). Post-Attack, Arms, Trouble on the Mound, Most Horrifying Halloween Figure. Should be all of them, lemme know if you need anything else. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:23, July 14, 2016 (UTC) ::No prob. Sorry for the bare bones response, I'm doing a few other things currently and don't have much time to focus on skeleton-related plays on words at the moment. . EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:32, July 14, 2016 (UTC) :::I didn't want to say I had bigger bones to pick as that feels dismissive, but it seems like my hand's been forced. But mainly I'm cleaning the horror that is my apartment and only popping in to make sure nothing gets blown out of proportion. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:44, July 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::All ulna (Doesn't even sound close to 'I know', but I'm too busy to get off my lazy bones and think it through) is that I much rather be doing other things than cleaning an apartment that has been neglected for months. Enjoy the rest of your night/day depending on your time zone. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:01, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "Human Center" Message Well in Kristy's case, after she tumbles down the stairs, she feels very sore and has a few bruises but no broken bones. If that's the case, I guess moving Kristy to the couch or something and letting her rest would be the best course of action, huh? I'm actually curious how one checks for broken bones without an x-ray machine. The new Haunting Hour review is finished and will be uploaded by next friday (sorry, you're going to have to wait! There's no Steam Early Access here no sir ree!) Today was my brothers birthday. He turned 21 and surprisingly he didn't bother to order himself an alcoholic beverage (my brother and I come from a household that doesn't drink that much so I guess it's not THAT surprising). [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 08:02, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Blog Post I read the blog post you recently posted, and since you're not allowing comments, I wanted to directly tell you that that was a good blog post. Well written, well said, and with just the right amount of righteous anger. Also, "You are not the Pharaoh" is a phrase I should use at some point. Anyway, yeah. Good post. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 00:58, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "Pokemon Go Put That Jeff the Kentucky Fried Chicken Fanfic Away!" Message Holy crap! I never thought of that until now! If I am going to do that, I need to finish what I have on my plate first (i.e Writing the Haunting Hour Pasta and finishing up the first episode of Pokemon Garnet, etc). I think I can yield a lot of material from the subject of Pokemon Go seeing as how I play the game whenever I go out. I saw that you wrote a blog about people expecting everything they do to be praised no matter what. I skimmed through it since I'm kind of tired tonight. I'll read it more thoroughly when I feel more alert. I never heard of the Pharaoh song from the technicolor dreamcoat play before. Maybe I'll check it out. "In other words, if the bone sticks out, you're boned!" I hear this is a pretty funny yet dark joke amongst the skeleton community. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 07:26, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Back in Black, the Color I Always Wear ^(not Gothic consciously, just the only color of shirts I have. Seriously, I've got five copies of the same shirt and that's pretty much it) Lol, I see the link now. I can't believe I missed it. The grim version of Cinderella will always stick with me. The crazy step-sisters cutting off their own toes out of desperation to fit their feet in the slipper *shudders*. That's fitting for her vanity for sure. I'll try to reply to the larger part of your post tomorrow! I'm pretty worn down right now, but I hope that all has been well :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 04:04, July 18, 2016 (UTC) :That's funny, did you get weird looks from people that didn't know as you walked away with the shirt? An appropriate gift, lol. :It's an odd and hypocritical world that we live in >.> :Okay. I hope you have good news for me later. I have some bad news about myself. I suspect that I have an erupted wisdom tooth. My tooth is cutting up the inside of my cheek, so I'm going to have to make a dentist appointment. What makes all of this bad is that I had a lot of dental work done as a teenager to preserve my teeth/keep them straight, and well, being down a tooth kind of spits upon that (pun intended). What's even worse is that my insurance doesn't cover dental (or vision for that matter; the things I actually need covered), so I'm looking at a $500 bill just to have the tooth removed, of course, they'll probably want to do x-rays/whatever the tooth equivalent is and charge me for that too. 2016 can go do some rather unholy things to itself, it direly needs to end and stop giving surprises. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 20:55, July 19, 2016 (UTC) ::You just gave me an idea for a funny skit. Someone goes to the scene of random car wrecks, snips the shirts off the people who are hurt, folds snipped shirts and leaves with them. ::That's good! I really needed some good news, thank you :) Dad's foot still hasn't cleared up yet, but he got the okay for back surgery which will happen tomorrow. ::So they usually remove all of them at once, or pairs of them? Ugh, great, more money T_T Thanks, it'd better. I'd look damn silly with false teeth, haha. I sense lots of pudding in my future. ::I'll try to read your story by the 24th. I've got a bit of a backlog in that department. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 19:55, July 20, 2016 (UTC) :::The back surgery has gone well and he is still recovering. The inside of my mouth doesn't hurt and the inside of my cheek healed on its own, so I'm going to wait and see if it starts hurting again before I go to the dentist. Fingers crossed that I don't need to go. :::I split my pants open for the first time in my life today >:( It happened when I was setting down my friend's cat, I heard him meow and then my pants rip; he heard it ripping before I could, I tell you! :::Oh yeah, I've read a few, or rather, Japanese Urban Legends. I can't remember any names of them though. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 07:01, July 23, 2016 (UTC) ::He's in pain, but I think it's going well. I went to bed earlier so that I could be up at night in case he needed anything and so mom could get some sleep. ::Yeah, but I'd chalk that up as more embarrassing (there's a pun here somewhere, I just know it) than disaster. I only have pajama bottoms as opposed to gowns and they do wear through so easily over time. Poor Mario's fist has turned into a hole :( ::I went with my friend to the city over and we went to the middle of this huge park to play Pokemon Go on his phone. It was neat, there was a whole ton of people gathered there playing it. The city was even paying for bottled water and sunscreen; handing them out for free, they also let you sign up to pick up trash while you played with the incentive being an end of year tax write off. It was really awesome, though I didn't partake in the community service nor did I accept water or sunscreen even though it was close to 100 out XD We walked back and forth catching Pokemon for an hour. We even ran into this nice person who was dressed up as one of the teams, Mystic, and she was going around catching Pokemon and offering sunscreen/water, found out that she was catching Pokemon for people on their accounts for $10 an hour, haha. ::That Rabbit doesn't mess around :O *Stares at meat in soup after reading, fishes it out with spoon and eats it anyway* Oh, if you do, you should let me know how it goes and share! [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 07:37, July 24, 2016 (UTC) :I know, that's so annoying and those people are just the worst >:( :You should have said, "Excuse me, but we've already reserved the entire restaurant and shall have five hundred people arriving in due time." :I now wish I had started hallucinating and doing that, would have been an even better experience. I regret not telling her that she should have made a phone case to make her phone look like a Pokedex. She was so dressed up and that would have made her outfit beyond perfect XD :That's a cool way to tie everything together! Sorry that I've kept it brief and took so long to respond, I have a lot of stories that I need/promised to read through on here. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 06:11, July 26, 2016 (UTC) I love watching "Psychics" get busted. It's especially fun to watch magicians do it, because they in particular hate them due to them using similar tricks, but doing so in a way that cons instead of entertains. There is a documentary about a magician that goes around proving them as fake on Netflix, but I can't remember the name; would recommend! I hope all goes well on the writing! Sure, that'd be fun to look at :D I'm probably going to leave the wiki for a little bit after I review Banning's story for him, because I need to finish the collaborative creepypasta and I keep getting distracted. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 06:32, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "Old Skeletons" Message So I read your rant and a very peculiar question popped into my head. Why are we getting all of these "Dem Admins Deleted mah Masterpiece!" Blogs? Was there another housekeeping session I wasn't aware about? Or did these people want to take away attention from Lucas? This in of itself could make for a (crappy) internet horror story. I've seen a few Pokemon Go pastas popping up. I think CreepsMcPasta made a video reading Pokémon Go stories and whatnot. I haven't had any weird encounters besides that one time a snake crossed my path that would be enough inspiration to warrant an entire story. I'm not really afraid of snakes so I'm going to need to play the game a bit more for a sufficient amount of inspiration. If I'm going to write a story, I need quite a bit of inspiration for it to be good. Otherwise you'll end up with one of those "Jeff the Jackasstic Parallelogram" type of stories that's so uninspired, that you have a person's stomach jumping out through their bellies like that worm thing in Alien! At first, I thought the Technicolor Dreamcoat play was based on an obscure work of Rohad Dahl based on the title (It's a very Dahl esque title if you ask me.) But then I was surprised to find out it was something different (it involved Pharaohs which I don't think Dahl would've written about). [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 04:16, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Re: Welp, there's nothing really worthy of your attention. I guess my life's been shit recently and keeps on getting worse, but let's hope I'll get over this soon. Wish me luck and thank you for your concern. RuckusQuantum 13:47, July 18, 2016 (UTC) : God, Raidra, you have no idea how much stress I've been through recently. Way more than a young man like me could get through. It's mostly because of school and other personal stuff I really have to deal with, and guess what, I can't do anything about it. Shit. : To summarize this, my life's a downward spiral right now and I'm trying my very best to climb up and... shit, be much more active here... and perhaps talk to people more often. : Thanks again. : RuckusQuantum 09:38, July 19, 2016 (UTC) blog Just wanted to pop in and say that I love your blogpost 'You're not the freakin Pharaoh'. Unfortunately, I'm afraid the ones that need to read it won't...... Nachtrae (talk) 13:20, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "Pokemon Inspiration (Now 33% Less Clichéd)" Message So yesterday, I played Pokemon Go quite a bit and managed to catch quite a few Pokemon. I caught a Dratini which I think is supposed to be rare. I evolved my Weedle and Pidgey and caught a Psyduck and a few Magikarps! I almost caught a Nidorina but it broke out of the ball and ran away! I also caught a Raticate! I'm staying at a hotel for vacation for a couple of days and the internet here is kinda slow and can disconnect at times (though this is more apparent on my tablet where I use notepad to write messages I send on the Creepypasta Wiki.) I went from level four to level six. I chose Team Valor (Red team or Moltres team). I've added a couple more parts to the first episode of the Pokemon Johto Quest (Garnet) series. Here they are: Added Part One: (Just as she was about to reach the exit, Emily turned to her left and slowly walked down the aisle before suddenly collapsing to her knees and sobbing quietly. "So... I'm the reason why mommy made daddy leave?" Emily thought to herself, "and that... that battle thing was just made up?" Emily began to sob even harder while desperately trying to keep the clerks from hearing it. A few moments later, Emily stopped crying as a lightbulb went off in her head. "Wait a minute!" Emily softly exclaimed, "I'm in a store that sells all sorts of goods. Maybe I can stock up and head on out to the Nidoran region. After all, I have---" Emily reached into her pocket and pulled out a wad of colourful rectangular paper strips all held together by a thin black clip. She quickly removed the clip and spread out the strips in a way that resembled the shape of a fan. "Only three thousand Poken." Emily sighed as she shook her head.) Added Part Two: ("I don't think that gonna be enough to get by." Emily thought to herself. As Emily was wondering how to stretch her money, she looked at the purple box and gasped. "Oh no! What am I doing? I gotta get this to Albert!" Emily hastily said to herself. Emily rapidly moved her head side to side and zipped open her backpack. She pushed the abundant amount of purple spray bottles into her bag so quickly, she didn't even care about the bottles that shattered when the hit the ground. She then sprinted to the other end of the aisle and grabbed a yardstick to reach the Pokeballs on the higher shelves. When the Pokeballs fell off of the shelves, she ran up and down the aisle with her bag and tried to catch as many as she could. Once she gathered her supplies, Emily picked up the purple box and bolted straight towards the exit.) Added Part Three: (Emily zipped down the streets of Basswood without ever looking back at that store, thinking that one of the clerk's might be on her tail. Eventually, she crashed into an elderly man wearing a sharp grey suit and blue tie and fell to the ground. Emily quickly jumped to her feet and just as she was about to run off, the man had called out to her. "Lass! Why are you running around like a Rhyhorn is chasing you?" Emily had panted heavily as sweat poured down her face. Emily took in a deep breath and said "Okay... I'm a delivery girl and... my Pokemon ran off... I need him to make the delivery on time. If I make one more late delivery then... I'm out of the job... See this?" Emily panted and she held up the purple box, "I need this delivered to the Hawthorne house in Iroko... My boss said it's the one with the green roof! Can you bring it there for me while... I look for my Pokemon?") Added Part Four: ("Well I just came from there but I'll see what Graham and I can do. Speaking of Graham, where is that little scamp?" The man replied. Just then, a Growlithe wearing a yellow neckerchief leaped out of a blue recycling bin. "There you are, Graham!" The man chuckled. Emily then handed over the purple box to the man and thanked him. As soon as she said goodbye to him and his Growlithe, she ran towards the exit with a white sign on the right hand side that said "Route 49 This Way" with a black arrow on top pointing upwards.) I forgot to mention this in my last message but the bedsheet that had the claw marks in it had ripped beyond repair and because of this, my mom threw it away and replaced it with a silkier bed sheet. She says that it could've ripped due to old age but I'm not 100℅ sure this is the case [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 13:51, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Good I'm glad to hear that your mother is doing much better! How's her mood? Is she happy? Does she need chocolate? Chocolate usually heals all bad feelings! Luigifan100 01:00, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Poop The title was just because. Some people were talking about doing another collab. If you're interested, check this thread - http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:548340 Jay Ten (talk) 23:11, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "Poken Cash Money" message Pokemon: Johto Quest combines the typical Pokemon story (Kid leaves home to go on a journey) while tackling more adult themes (i.e Divorce, etc) which from what JWittz said in his Pokemon Réburst video, that Pokemon Réburst didn't do very well. This series is also going to test my character development skills. My philosophy for storytelling is if you want people to get into your story, you need to have characters that are likable, relatable, and interesting for the reader/viewer to follow along with. In the main series Pokémon games themselves, I don't think there's an official term for the currency. Yes there's an official symbol, but I don't think they have an official term (i.e Poké, Pokemon Dollars, Pokeyen, etc). In this series, the currency will be known as Poken as a nod to Pokken Tournament. As a nod to the Collector's Edition Pokemon Monopoly game that I played all the time as a kid, the money will be different colours depending on the value. For example, orange notes will be worth 500 Poken, beige notes will be worth 100 Poken, the list goes on. I'm also thinking of putting either elite four members or legendary Pokemon on the Poken paper notes. Let's look at how much a typical Mart charges for its supplies (based on what's available for someone with zero badges). A potion cost 300 Poken each. Pokeballs cost 200 Poken each. Antidotes cost 100 Poken each and Parlyz Heals cost 200 Poken each. Emily has about 3000 Poken. Here's how the money could be been spent: Potions (x3): 3000 - 900= 1200 Poken Pokeballs (x4): 1200 - 800= 400 Poken Antidotes (x2): 400 - 200= 200 Poken Parlyz Heals (x1): 200 - 200= 0 Poken Iroko and Basswood would be located to the upper left (where the mountains are) of a map. However, the mountains in this version on that particular part of the map have been cleared by Tyranitars and similar Pokemon to make room for new towns. The lake of rage is east of Iroko and Basswood which would be a long way to go. I think I might have Emily say "That'll barely get me enough supplies to reach the Lake of Rage in one piece!" [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 00:02, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Tasty morsels You are welcome for the concern! Your emergency chocolate is nearly gone? I wonder who could have done so! Also, I do love chocolate, chocolate is love, but Luigi is life!!!! Luigifan100 01:55, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! Are you suuuure you only eat 2-3 rows at a time? Chocolate is quite tasty you know! I hope you're having a great day so far! :o) Luigifan100 17:31, July 22, 2016 (UTC) New Haunting Hour Review is Up! Here you go: http://littleazusblog.blogspot.com/2016/07/every-haunting-hour-ever-40-return-of.html I'll make a blog post about it tomorrow since I almost forgot to upload it today! [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 02:58, July 23, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you! The chocolate cake sounds good! Did you share it with some ice cream? Luigifan100 16:23, July 23, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "Lack of Repels = Itchy Red Spots!" Message Here's the thing with Pokemon games at least with the older ones. You can only obtain repels if you have at least one badge and since Emily doesn't have a badge yet, she is unable to obtain the repels (items that require badges to buy will be kept in the back and if Emily showed the badges to the clerk, they would allow her to buy the badge exclusive items). When I went to Canada last year, all of the paper bills had a metallic strip on them. This was added because from what I've been told, a guy back in the 90's made so many counterfeit bills that Canada had no choice but to use the metallic strip from that point forward. I guess the reason U.S bills are the same colour is so that colour blind people don't have to rely on colours to distinguish which bill is which, especially if it's a colour they can't see like red or something. Speaking of money, 1,000,000 Poken in the Pokemon games is only $10,000 in real life. I think the reason it looks like more money is because Japanese yen doesn't usually use decimal points in their currency like we do. Even as a kid, I knew it couldn't have been based on U.S money because of the lack of decimal points. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 19:23, July 23, 2016 (UTC) DELICIOUS Those desserts look so good that the saliva from my mouth made a new ocean called Luigi's love of dessert ocean. I would honestly buy one slice of each dessert! That hot fudge cake looks so tasty! *_* Luigifan100 02:39, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Tasty Mmmmm, that sounds so gooooood, hope you had a good day today! ({:^) Luigifan100 19:42, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "Evil Dolls" Message Yes. The episode reveals that Lilly D was still evil and tried to hurt and possibly kill people. Spoiler Alert! After this episode, there are no more Lilly D centered episodes and thank god because I think this episode was a great send-off for the character. If they were to make a third Lilly D episode, I don't think it would've been as good as the first or second one. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 00:58, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Meaner Pastors Hey Raidra. I'm not done on here yet. If I get published anywhere I'll put my stories back up on here if I can so people can read them for free. Creeps McPasta did a reading of Patient Zero in case you weren't aware lol so don't worry, Patient Zero will never die. my involvement with the site will be pretty minimal(as it has been for a while) from here on out but I'll still drop in to help edit when I have the time. Cheers, man. --GarbageFactory (talk) 05:30, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "Vampire Comic 24601: Please End This!" Message Do you know by chance what the name of that comic was? Because I'm kind of curious about it and I want to see just how bad it really is. I also started on my next Haunting Hour review but I won't spoil anything for now. From what you've read of my Haunting Hour pasta, is there anything that can be added or trimmed down? If so, please let me know. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 22:33, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Magic and Comics Yes! That was him, I distinctly remember Geller being his nemesis and that Carson show bit you mention was on the Netflix documentary, hilarious! People that maliciously take advantage of others, especially when it comes to "mediums" who get paid to reunite loved ones with the departed are the worst and get no sympathy from me when the curtain comes crashing down on them. I like me tea with lumps, so one lump sum, please! Also, sorry for the delayed response (something that's becoming habitual). I think I'm going to go sit down and finish that pasta now, or at least try to. I'll have a lot to talk about tomorrow, since it's past 3 AM right now. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 08:14, July 29, 2016 (UTC) :I meant to respond hours ago, but today has been a very busy and surprise filled day. Bioware, the video game company, announced that they are closing their forums, so I've been spending the last few hours sending out invites to mine (my forum was made as a result of them closing their off topic section of their forums around a year ago). The collaborative pasta has a scene left and then a stern looking over before it is ready to be put up on the Writer's Workshop, so that's nearly done :D :Advantage, Affright, Merger, Master Skull, and The Afrit; in no particular order. I chose them as the most scary based upon what they'd do, the severity, and their appearances. The Afrit would be bad because you'd never know when you'd feel fear and thus when it would strike. Master Skull feeding one to beasts or 'something far viler' is why he made my list. Merger is someone I wouldn't want to meet because of his appearance and how it would effect me. Affright is definitely the worst because she turns into whatever one's biggest fear is and she looks horrifying to begin with. Advantage sounds sick enough, I wouldn't even want to know what would happen to me after being knocked out by the gas. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 07:13, July 30, 2016 (UTC) ::It's just too bad that nothing lasts forever. I'm just so frustrated and bitter about the whole thing :| When you say Master Skull, I automatically think of Skeletor, does he sort of look like Skeletor? :P It'll probably be a while before I archive still because the number of archives I have is getting really long, so feel free to post it if you wish. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 06:24, August 1, 2016 (UTC) :::Firstly, I'm sorry it took me so long to reply to you, especially after you posted something heartfelt and with a lot of effort behind it. Most of my attention has been focused on the BSN and it's many off shoot sites. I haven't been doing much, but watching those for the last few days and keeping up with the 600-900 individuals. I went to a workforce center to try to find work yesterday, filled out an application for a place in the aircraft industry, so hopefully that goes well and that I didn't make myself look like too big of an idiot (the app mentioned a desire for someone who can read blueprints, I pointed out that I have experience reading maps >.>). :::Master Skull has a good taste in apparel, it's too bad about his face. Dreadnought Masquerade is an awesome name! Oh no, Gas Man is part of a duo D: I like him needing a mask to feel comfort, I bet he passes himself off as a cosplayer in public. Advantage's costume description reminds me a bit of Cobra Commander :D Wow, I like the idea of one abusing laughing gas, haha; never thought of that. :::Nonentity coming up with rejected name is brilliant and gives it a whole lot of realism; most stories are like, "and then the group was formed." It's not that easy XD :::How have you and Momma Raidra been? I haven't asked you that question in forever, but I should definitely ask it. I should be more timely in my responses now that things have died down a bit :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 05:50, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "So Bad I Can't Remember It" Message So for chapter two, I noticed that the characters were lacking motivation to visit Erika. This is what I added to the beginning of the chapter: (When the warmer months came, my brother and I decided to go up to Cape Cod and stay with my mother's friend Erika for a little while, hoping that it would break the crushing boredom we were experiencing at the time. Our mother didn't object to it since she and Erika were on good terms. Not only that but she also felt like we were mature enough to go by ourselves, but reminded us to be on our best behaviour anyway.) I'm not sure if the book you cited has the serial because it seems to focus more on cells or something. Maybe I have to buy the book and read the whole thing to find out the truth I guess. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 07:20, July 30, 2016 (UTC) 'ello Just checking in to see how you were doing, as well as your mother. Hope all is well. Shipoopy! Jay Ten (talk) 13:44, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "What Channel is the Creepypasta Wiki On?" Message So I was looking at my bill jug (It's a jug with dollar bills in it) and I noticed that certain U.S bills such as the 5,10, 20 and 50 dollar bill have some colour in them. They're still green but there also some other colours mixed in there as well. Though I think this may only apply to the newer bills. I've added a new part to the pasta but I'll share it with you later tonight because nighttime is the best time for spooky stories and whatnot! [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 21:58, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Two Years of No Spoopy :( Heeeeey! It's that person I fought with at one point over a misinterpreted forum post and then resolved issues. I've been off for basically two years. I came back for a short period and then wasn't back. How are things? How are you? Still enjoying Dr. Pepper? Your mildly confused baby friend, Indefinitesilence (talk) 00:03, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I just got back, kinda, I guess...yeah. Hello indeed! I do remember you quite well, it's been a while. I've been okay, apart from really bad at keeping contact. Been doing some dev work, planning on moving out soon. Been away from the CPW for some time, I lost any spark to write a couple years back and I've been struggling my way back to enjoying life over the past month. I'm really bad at talking across a wiki, I've been spoiled by operating over Skype for months sorry :P I'm actually surprised you remembered me, I did not consider myself noteworthy enough to merit any such thing. I notice Indefinitesilence is still around from the post above, good to see him too, though I doubt he remembers me. I think we traded reviews on our first pastas or something, haha. EDIT: I just re-read my own pastas and I might get them taken down, they are of exceedingly poor quality. EDIT 2: How've you been? I'm sorry for not asking earlier, my brains are scrambled right now. Just found out someone I trusted was trying to sell my work without my permission and I'm still annoyed. A-Lord-Over-Birds 03:05, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "Americanopoly Money" Message I forgot to mention this in my last message but the protagonist doesn't actually have a name. Erika is the name of the protagonist's mother's friend. Sorry for the mix up! Here's the part I added: (Kristy's mother began frantically examining her from head to toe, making sure that she didn't have any serious injuries. "Well, nothing seems like its dislocated and none of the bones seem broken." Kristy's mother concluded. She suggested that she and her husband should move Kristy over to the couch and mustered up as much strength as they could to lift Kristy up off of the floor.) I'm trying to drum up more inspiration so I can get this show on the road. I'm thinking that after Kristy is placed on the couch and Kristy and her mom talk about getting a new bed, it will cut to later in the day where they go bed shopping, where Kristy feels well enough to go shopping. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 07:12, July 31, 2016 (UTC) That's not life. That's the slow, inevitable death of your joy. Indefinitesilence (talk) 03:07, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Guess who?!? Hi Raidra! How are you doing? Is your mother feeling better? Did you find any of my super secret stash? Just checking in on you! Luigifan100 16:02, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Chocolate love I'm so sorry to hear of that issue with the doctors, you would think with how much they are paid, they wouldn't give people such a hassle!! Also, good thing you haven't found my stash. It's super top secret! Luigifan100 03:23, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Yes >:) I wish her the best! Also someone found my secret chocolate stash, so I force fed them cake until they couldn't move! Luigifan100 01:51, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "This is a Liberry!" Message Good news! My new Haunting Hour review is finished and should be uploaded on Friday. I also got a jump on the next review and finished that one today. I've also been working on the Pokemon fan fiction. Oh my god! You know a character is bad when even the creator of said character kills him off! XD Who thought having the character come back over and over was a good idea? So I guess you got the right book, huh? [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 06:45, August 3, 2016 (UTC) RE:Graphic Novel I haven't thought about it. Is there even a place here to display comics? --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 01:23, August 4, 2016 (UTC) RE:Graphic Novel2 I might have to ponder this more since I don't want art thieves stealing my work. Maybe if I put a link on a blog to my deviantart gallery. --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 02:24, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "I Got the Book!" Message Yesterday, I went on a Pokemon Go walk that was held by the local library and we walked around downtown, caught Pokémon, and stopped at pokestops. One of my eggs hatched and I got a Horsea. I was hoping for a Sandshrew but I did catch a Golbat, Poliwhirl, Electabuzz, Tauros, and a Seel. I got the word "Liberry" from various episodes of the show All That with the librarian skits, where she would try to keep the library quiet by making as much noise as possible. There are also a few people where I come from who pronounce library as liberry. I feel sorry for vampires. Not only are they now portrayed like someone you'd see from a boy band, but they have way too many ways to kill them. Watch You Know What's Bullshit: Vampires video because it explains it a lot better than I can. I like werewolves more since their only weakness seems to be silver things unless there's something I'm missing. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 16:57, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Stormy weather There was a pretty gnarly rain storm yesterday that brought on a small bit of street flooding. However, it passed quickly and nothing was damaged for it. Thanks for checking in, K. Banning Kellum (talk) 16:24, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Reply to Terribly Titled...(something that starts with a "T") Tornado Fry? Ok, so mine wasn't much better. Anyway, thanks for checking in and keeping me updated. Really glad to hear that she's doing well. That poor kid actually looks scared of that food, and I can't say I blame him! Have a good one, my friend. Jay Ten (talk) 15:08, August 6, 2016 (UTC) The Future Thank you! I'd very much like to see that picture of Master Skull and that first meeting, both ought to be most interesting. Seeing him in public would also be interesting and entertaining; I wonder if he'd freak without a mask? Lol, laughing gas abuse is the best idea for a substance abuse that I've ever seen anyone come up with. That's really funny! I'll have to see that when it's done for sure :D Phone tag is so horrible. We've been playing that with the insurance company because they don't want to pay up and are demanding more doctor's notes even though we've faxed them all. Because they won't pay up, we've been scraping by the skin of our teeth for the past month and a half. I really wish they could get fined or be sued even, it really sucks. I sympathize with your situation and hope that they stop being so horrible. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 03:49, August 7, 2016 (UTC) :I swear that we've had this exact discussion before about the laughing gas, but I still cannot believe that people abuse it. It sounds made up, but brilliantly so. You bring up a nerve gas perfume addiction and ask for me to wait until later for more details :O Okay... "He was certainly high-spirited..." "Only without the spirited..." Lol. :A nice first meeting. I can't wait to see him starstruck, haha. :Me too, I wish that you could call someone like the IRS on the insurance company; even the Joker is afraid of the IRS: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G56VgsLfKY4 We're pretty screwed right now. The insurance company decided to close out Dad's case with them. Dad's been off work for 8 weeks because of his foot and we've only received $500 something from them out of what all we are actually owed, but they don't intend on paying it, so we don't have much of a way to pay the bills. I admittedly want to do a lot of unmentionable things to the people involved right now, very angry. :That's good, congratulations :D Today, my dad went and had a baby foreskin attached to the effected area on his foot (it'll introduce new cells and make it heal quicker), so I've been teasing him about it all day. He has to stay off it while he heals, but I get to make jokes to him about it and he has no choice but to listen, because he can't exactly get up and walk away :D [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 01:18, August 10, 2016 (UTC) ::You can light those up by sticking the aluminum in the microwave, right? I'd need a serious laugh if I was a doctor too and my way of coping would not be acceptable (making jokes to the patients about the bad situations), so I can see it. That's sick, she makes herself the weapon :O ::You nerd fine scholar, you :3 I'll take Sincere Yearning, thanks. I really love that you took the time to name them all! You should consider a plot where she gets most of the villains and heroes hooked on that perfume and make it to where the uneffected work together to bring her down. ::Ah, that'd be really neat to see, especially as a screenplay! ::They ended up paying today (with cash, not suffering) :D ::I'm not sure, but I've been able to come up with interesting names for his foot ;) I think I remember reading about that, didn't it end up just making people really itchy? ::Don't heckle me :( I have a sense of humor that only a captive audience can appreciate (because I won't leave until they laugh). ::I got to play the new Batman video game (Telltale's Batman) at a friend's house and it is pretty much the Batman game that I've always wanted. It's a fresh take on Batman, so some characters like Cobblepot have been re-imagined (thin, goatee-wearing, childhood friend of Bruce Wayne turned to crime) and you get to spend a lot of time playing as Bruce Wayne and making choices as him (video games always ignore the Bruce side). I really like how they do Batman's voice, instead of it being Bruce that changes his voice, he's using a voice modulator. One of the coolest things is the red car that Bruce drives around. I commented to my friend that Bruce should have more subtle cars, only to learn how subtle that car really was later on when Bruce commented, "I can change in the car" and the cars rims flipped into armor-plated mode. the paint switched from red to black, and some fins shot out of the car; it was the Batmobile and it was so cool! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oQCeyqwba1Y ::Another thing that I really like is that you can choose how brutal Batman is. Spoilers ahead, so you might skip what I have to say if you plan on playing. At the end of Episode 1 (the game is being released episodically, so you can only play it in bits until the whole thing is finished), Batman confronts and takes down Carmine Falcone. You get to choose to hang him up from the building and leave him for the police or you can take him to the corner and "brutalize" him. I chose brutalize. I thouhgt Batman was going to put him in the corner and beat the ever living snot out of him; I was wrong. Batman lifts Falcone up and impales him through a spike hanging from the wall (part of the building had been blown apart). I was all, "Holy crap, did I just kill someone?" But nah, he lived, but he did not live well. Great game, can't wait for episode 2. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 22:51, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "PARROT: Gilbert Godfried Edition" Message I thought the title of your previous message "Reading is funucational!" Was "Reading is Functional!" Lol xD Is the parrot quote from All That or is it from a different show? Because I don't recognize that quote. I personally recommend another Nickelodeon show called The Adventures of Pete and Pete. Think Seinfeld meets Malcolm in The Middle meets whacky suburban surrealism. It's also pretty funny too. So I've added some things to the Haunting Hour pasta: (Once they got her on the couch, Kristy's mother took a close look at her. She noticed that Kristy's eyes had a faint purple colouring around them.) It's not much but it's something and I'll possibly add more tonight. I'm not sure what sleep deprivation after one day looks like but I'm pretty sure that you'd still have purple around your eyes. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 00:58, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Very happy to hear that Glad to hear that your mom's recovery continues going so well. Parents are a true gift in our lives, and we have to cherish them while we have them. For good and bad, they are always the corner stones of our lives. Best, K. Banning Kellum (talk) 00:19, August 9, 2016 (UTC) On Second Thought... I would like to withdraw my request for passing on bad joke, lol. I just don't ever see that going over well. A side note, have you seen the Family Guy episode where Quagmire goes after Meg because she turns 18? I caught it recently and I lost it over the opening scene where they go to the Teen Choice Awards. Here's the clip - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_y3N7q1bwfY A very concise and honest assessment of modern teen culture, lol. Have a good one. Jay Ten (talk) 16:46, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Family The family is doing great. Neomi (my wife) just got a big promotion at her job, and my son Tristan just started the 6th grade. He had a bit of an issue with bullies last year, so we'll be keeping a close eye on that this year and do our best to curb that early in the year. I learned that speaking with the principal and teacher did very little good, but he also kept the bully problems a secret until almost the end of the school year, and I feel like the administration sort of just floated it until the school year ended. So, if it starts up again this year, we'll take an aggressive approach early on. But hopefully those issues don't reappear this year. Otherwise, all is great. Thank you for asking. K. Banning Kellum (talk) 00:05, August 10, 2016 (UTC) EEEEEEE That's great! I'm glad your mother is feeling better!! We should celebrate with a milk chocolate bar dipped in liquid chocolate! :D Luigifan100 02:16, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "Purple Eyes... Hungry Eyes!" Message So I see you left a message on my wiki. That's great to hear that your mom won't need to see the doctor for her foot anymore! My support is with you! So even though the purple isn't in the whites of her eyes, do you think the purple around the eyes is still kind of a creepy detail? So I've added a new part to the Pokemon fanfic: (Meanwhile, back on Route 49, Emily trudged through the tall, untamed grass as quickly as she could as she panted even heavier than before. "I'm sorry Arceus!" Emily shouted, "I know I shouldn't steal but... I can't return home! I broke the family and I needed supplies to survive out here and..." She inhaled and bursted into tears. As she escaped the tall grass however, she tripped over an exposed tree root and forcefully collided with the ground. Emily slowly rolled over and groaned in pain as she stared at the sky. Her head began to throb, almost as if her heart and brain switched places and she began to hear a high pitched ringing sound. Everything she saw started to become blurry and her breathing gradually slowed to a crawl. It soon became a chore for Emily to keep her eyes open and eventually, everything around her went dark.) The next scene will involve Emily waking up next to a Mareep that has pink wool as opposed to yellow wool since it's a shiny Pokemon. Since Mareep is an electric type Pokemon, one could argue that Mareep used its electricity to revive Emily. I first heard about Pete and Pete in the Nostalgia Critic's Nickcoms video. This video was made back during his beige wall days, around 2008 or 2009. Here's the link to the video if you wanna check it out: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bVfyOMqUZks [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 03:27, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "Bursted into Laughter at the Bursted Spelling Mistake" Message Funny coincidence! I also picked up on that spelling error after I sent the paragraph to you. Don't worry, that won't be in the completed version of the episode. It seems rather easy to fix so I'll go and do that. I wanted to send you this message last night but I was too tired to complete it and just fell asleep. Ugh! I've also been binge watching a lot of Planet Dolan videos. If you want to check out their content, here's a link to their videos: (https://www.youtube.com/user/DDTop20/videos) They also have a Reddit page: (https://tw.reddit.com/r/PlanetDolan/) As you can kind of tell, I'm a big fan of theirs and I'm subscribed to their YouTube Channel. My favorite characters are Hell-bent and Dolan as they are insightful but make me laugh very hard at the same time. One of the few shows that I think had good humor even with a laugh track was The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. God that show was awesome! It was so dated that it actually becomes better with age much like that movie Demolition Man. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 05:12, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "Forth Wall Will" Message Along with that episode, Day Damn One is one of my favorite episodes of the entire series. It makes me laugh hard every time I watch it. I'm not going to spoil too much of the episode for you but basically Will tells Ashely and her friends the story of his first day at Bel-Air Academy who are all at a slumber party. Yesterday while playing Pokemon Go, I caught a Vulpix. This is very exciting for two reasons. One, Vulpix I'd quite rare around my area and two, it's one of my favorite Pokemon from the Kanto region. I also evolved my Spearow into a Fearow. So I've been working on my Haunting Hour pasta and this is one of the newer parts: (Once they got her on the couch, Kristy's mother took a close look at her. She noticed that Kristy's eyes had a faint dark purple colouring around them. "Oh no wonder you're tripping and falling, honey!" Kristy's mother said, "You look like you got no sleep last night." She sighed and then told Kristy to rest up for a little while and let her know when she would be up to going shopping.) I think after this part, I'll have Kristy experience another nightmare or I might move the second nightmare to a later part of the story. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 01:14, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Hello!! Hi Raidra! I hope your past few days were great! Mine were awesome, I made some delicious chocolate cake. I hope your mom is doing well!! Luigifan100 16:51, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "Indecisive One Armed Presidential Advisor" Message Yesterday, I went on a Pokemon Go walk and I caught a Nidiorina and a Haunter. However, I attempted to catch a Lapras but sadly it ran away and I felt depressed. Though there were a couple people who caught it, there were a few other people who didn't catch it. I don't know if a Lapras will ever show up again. Maybe it'll show up in an egg. #ComeBackLapras As for the nightmare scene, I'm going to give it a bit more thought. Like I might end the chapter and then have the next chapter cut back to the real world with it now being almost nightfall as the sky is dark on one side but is still kind of orange on another side. When the episode is focused on, it will cut back and now show Kristy and her mom shopping for a new bed. I'm trying to figure out how to place the episode so that way it does drag or rush by too quickly as it gets to the day Kristy and Hotaka are going to meet up with the other people later in the week. For the water type, go with Starmie since it can learn both Thunderbolt and Thunder via tm and can learn reflect and it also gets light screen from its pre evolution, Staryu. Both reflect and light screen raise a certain kind of defense. Reflect boosts physical defense while light screen boosts the special stat (Pokemon Stadium was made around gen one where special attack and defense were just one stat.) For the electric type, I think that Jolteon or Electabuzz may be better options for electric types. Jolteon has access to reflect via tm, Thunderbolt and Thunder via tm, pin missile and double kick via level up. Jolteon also has an excellent speed stat and because the critical hit system was based on a Pokemon's speed in gen one, it can land quite and few critical hits which can do extra damage. Electabuzz gets access to psychic, screech (which lowers a foe's defense by two stages), Thunderbolt and Thunder, and it also gets access to reflect and light screen. It also has access to seismic toss and submission. The rest of the choices (Arbok, Exeggcutor, Nidoking, etc) look alright to me. I'm a Pokemon nerd, can you tell? I actually haven't heard of that story until today. I think there's a flaw in the president's plan. Even if the advisor had one arm, he could still use a similar phrase (One the first side of the coin... On the other side of the coin...) to mean the same thing and bypass their disability. I'm not sure if this is accurate but from what I understand, Will stays with his mom in Philly at the end of the second part of The Philadelphia Story. In the episode after The Philadelphia Story (What's Will Got to Do with It?) Will gets hauled back to Bel Air by the production studios of the series. I'm currently constructing a website on Weebly to host my Pokemon Fan fiction series. I'm also constructing another website to host my writing and whatnot so that way if I want to work in a field that involves writing, I can use the website as a resume to show off the work I've done. I also feel that a website is more professional looking than a Wiki. I'll still keep the wiki up for now though as I haven't gotten to work on the website. By the way, editing a Weebly site on mobile sucks! I feel like I'm fighting against the program if I try to do something. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 18:00, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Re: Pictures Got it, I've been trying to clear house on our "Unused Photos" section in my free time, so I've a tendency to overlook things in my rush. Thanks for catching that. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:20, August 19, 2016 (UTC) :D Aww, that's a really touching story, it sounds so innocent and nice! I'll message you around next week to ask how your mother is doing!! Luigifan100 03:59, August 19, 2016 (UTC)